Un Juego Inesperado
by Akari Walker
Summary: Estragos de una noche que podria cambiar sus vidas para siempre LAVEN  Lemon
1. Chapter 1

D Gray man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino y todos sus personajes yo amo esta serie.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Es mi primer fanfic( siii el primero que escribí y publiqué) así que disfrútenlo ^^ además es de mi pareja favorita larga vida al Laven

D Gray man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino y todos sus personajes yo amo esta serie.

**Bocadillo nocturno **

Era ya de noche todos dormían en la Orden Oscura, bueno casi todos, un uno de los dormitorios cierto pelirrojo no podía conciliar el sueño… no era la primera vez.

Se pasaba las noches en vela, observando una carta,un naipe de corazón negro, pero que tenia de especial esa carta? Esa era la pregunta que el pelirrojo se hacia día con día , por que no podía desprenderse de ella y devolvérsela a su legitimo dueño , después de todo este la había perdido en una batalla contra un Noé, pero al contrario la guardaba como un tesoro , la había mantenido oculta de la vista del panda.

- Por que, por que… - se preguntaba mientras cerraba los ojos y se tomaba la cabeza.

- Por que cada vez que miraba esa carta pensaba en Moyashi , Allen Walker –

Su respiración se aceleraba, su corazón latía más rápido, sentía sus mejillas arder…

Fue en ese momento cuando Lavi lo supo, por fin lo había entendido, Allen Walker no solo le había enseñado lo que era la amistad, sino también lo que es el amor.

" Lavi el bookman junior estaba enamorado de Allen Walker"

Impresionado por su descubrimiento guardo la carta en su chaleco y salió estrepitosamente de su habitación, la idea le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, necesitaba salir de ahí respirar aire fresco y organizar sus ideas.

Cuando paso por la sala de estar, el fuego de la chimenea llamo su atención, podría ser? Alguien estaba despierto a esas horas. Se acerco a la sala sin embargo no encontró a nadie dentro de ella, toma asiento en uno de los sofás y con su ojo contemplaba el arder del leño en la chimenea.

-Que me has dado Allen Walker dijo Lavi sonriendo ^^

- De que hablas Lavi -

No… no podía ser cierto lavi se puso de pie de un brinco esa voz era de…. No podía ser cierto.

- A… Allen - dijo con a cara de todos los colores que haces aquí …

- Tomo un bocadillo nocturno – dijo este enseñándole una torre inmensa de sándwiches como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Jerry san los prepara para mi todas las noches dijo Allen con una linda sonrisa, que solo logro poner a un más nervioso a Lavi.

- Y tu de que hablabas cuando llegue – dijo sentándose en el sofá y tomando uno de los sándwiches de la torre – me llamabas?

-Eh, eh … balbuceo Lavi muy nervioso y moviendo ambas manos en indicación negativa.

-No, claro que no Allen , debes estar escuchando cosas dijo finalmente y con la cara mas roja que un tomate.

- tu crees? Dijo Allen con un sándwich en la boca.

Al verlo Lavi tuvo el impulso de tirarse sobre moyashi y probar el sándwich de los deliciosos labios de Allen, Lavi se encontraba en transe viendo a Allen e imaginándose la escena, con una sonrisa picara *¬*

- Eh… Lavi en serio tienes algo dijo Allen acercándose a Lavi.

***Interior de Lavi***

He que hago, esta tan cerca que fácil seria, no … no Lavi no pienses en eso, que pasaría si Allen no te corresponde terminaría alejándose de ti, no lo soportaría, pero y si me acepta… no aun es muy pronto pero las condiciones son las mejores solitos los dos, Allen acercándose a mi , la luz de la chimenea solo es que yo me decida maldición… maldición.

Lavi se levanto del sofá con una expresión muy seria y finalmente dijo – no es nada Allen

-Estas seguro? Dije este tomando el último sándwich de la torre, era impresionante ver como Allen podía devorar torres de comida sin ningún esfuerzo XD.

- si, si lo estoy - dijo finalmente Lavi…bueno ya es hora de dormir – dijo con una mirada vacía – hasta luego-

Fue cuando Allen tomo su mano, con una fuerza increíble y lo empujo hacia el sofá, sin darse cuenta ya tenia a Allen encima de el, con las mejillas rosadas.

-A…Allen que haces - dijo totalmente impresionado y con las cara más roja que nunca.

-Acaso no es obvio Lavi- dijo Allen acariciando una de las mejillas del Bookman Jr y acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de este, sus labios estaban a un suspiro de tocarse.

-A…Allen yo – dijo Lavi muy nervioso.

-No digas nada- contesto Allen colocando uno de sus dedos en la boca del Bookman Jr,

- Deja que sea yo el que hable - contesto con una voz seductora, bueno el que actue, por que yo… yo… - diciendo esto Allen callo completamente dormido en el pecho de Lavi .

Como pudo Lavi se sentó en el sofá y contemplo el bonito rostro del exorcista, quien dormía como un bebé.

Que le había sucedido, el no actúa de esa manera se pregunto Lavi quien recuperaba la respiración de ese corto pero agradable momento, tenia que haber un solución lógica a ese comportamiento fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Allen olía a …a Alcohol?

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Taran es algo corto pero quiero saber sus opiniones y créanme hay una respuesta lógica a todo esto ^^los seguidores del Laven gobernaremos el mundo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí esta la continuación, actualice rápido en honor a todos los que me dejaron reviews, muchas graciassss ,y a los que no pues nunca es tarde jajaja Aquí les dejo espero os guste hahaha.**

**"El conejo"**

Olia a alcohol - Lavi fijo su mirada en los labios de Allen, se veían tan suaves, tan dulces sabia que el simple hecho de probar sus labios serian mil veces más embriagantes que tomarse ciento de botellas de sake.

Sake…- nunca imagino que Allen bebiera en las noches, ¿sería normal en él? Seria que su inocente moyashi no solo era un experto en hacer trampa, sino que también bebía con facilidad…

-Maldito Cross- seguramente no solo se había pasado su vida explotando a Allen, sino que le pego uno de sus vicios. Bueno de cierta forma le estaba agradecido, nunca imagino un arranque de esos venir de Allen, que hubiera pasado uno, dos minutos después si Allen no se hubiera dormido, hasta donde hubiera sido capaz de llegar… acaso lo hubiera detenido…hahaha Lavi comenzó a reír – por supuesto que no, si lo que más deseaba era llegar al límite con el exorcista, con su moyashi.

Miles de ideas pasaban por su mente, su prioridad era Allen, tomo al chico en sus brazos y se dirigió a su habitación como era de esperarse, su puerta no tenia llave.

Con delicadeza coloco a moyashi en la cama, sin embargo los brazos de Allen se mantenían alrededor de su cuello, Allen se había despertado.

- No te vayas Lavi onegai, quiero pasar esta noche contigo - sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas- onegai, nos la pasaremos muy bien.

- Allen ya es muy noche, descansa – Lavi estaba luchando por no caer en la tentación, estaba consciente que amaba a Allen, pero amarlo en esas condiciones.

- Acaso no te gusto - dijo Allen con un puchero.

- Mas de lo que piensas, pero por qué no descansas y lo dejamos para mañana – dijo esto con una sonrisa muy sincera, lo decía en un tono como si tratara con un niño pequeño.

- De verdad me lo prometes – dijo Allen

-Por supuesto, descansa –

- Esta bien pero antes… - Allen se lanzo a los brazos de Lavi y le robo un beso, dejando a un anonadado Lavi, cuya única reacción fue decir…

-Buenas noches Allen-

A la vez que salía con gran velocidad de la habitación, cerro la puerta y se apoyo sobre la misma, cerro los ojos a la vez que acariciaba sus labios con los dedos, esa sensación era la que siempre quiso sentir, fue corto pero fue lo suficiente para hacer que Lavi volara entre las nubes, de haber durado un poco mas no hubiera sido capaz de salir de esa habitación y hubiera quedado a merced de Allen, sus piernas fallaron a tal punto de dejarse caer ante la puerta de Allen.

De algo estaba seguro, esto no se iba a quedar así Allen había jugado con fuego, y era eso mismo lo que encontraría, aunque él no fuera del todo consciente de eso.

****A la mañana siguiente****

Seria realmente cierto, seria posible que Allen sintiera los mismo por él , o simplemente esas palabras, esas acciones , "ese" beso haya sido a causa de la ebriedad de Allen, bueno después de todo dicen que los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad.

Aaaa, como me gustaría que fuera cierto o solo será un juego, pero de ser un juego y descubría que Allen era fanático a la bebida de algo estaba seguro no dejaría que nadie aparte de él se le acercara en ese estado, si alguien debía lidiar con las caricias de Allen ese sería el, se sacrificaría por el bienestar de su moyashi jeje XD.

Se dirigió al comedor de la orden, al llegar no le fue difícil encontrar a cierta cabecita de caballera blanca.

- Buenos días Allen

- No tan buenos en realidad - le contesto Allen tenia cierto dolor de cabeza y a su lado un vaso con dos aspirinas.

- Ahh lo dices por la resaca..

- Que ?- dijo Allen

- Aa jajaja no eto, que voy a desayunar hoy jaja, Kuro chan viejo – dijo eso levantándose de la mesa y dejando a un desconcertado y a dolorido Allen.

***más tarde***

- Parece que Allen no recuerda nada de lo sucedido a noche ju- dijo Lavi eso quiere decir que tampoco recuerda – nuestra promesa u_u –

- Pero yo si la recuerdo jijiji- lo primero será ir a su habitación y ver si tiene botellas de sake escondidas en ella- así sabré si esto es frecuente o no en el.

Y así lo hizo Lavi se deslizo silencioso y cautelosamente a la habitación de Allen que como era de esperarse no tenia llave.

Con mucha delicadeza registro la habitación en busca de algo "sospechoso" pero lo único que encontró y para su sorpresa era un peluche de conejo que Allen mantenía muy bien escondido en su habitación, libre de cualquier mirada curiosa, esto hizo fantasear a un mas a un esperanzado Lavi.

Fue cuando escucho a fuera de la habitación ciertas voces ya muy bien conocidas por el…

- Así lo hare Leenale gracias por tu ayuda…

Era Allen donde se escondía, donde se escondía si, si en el closet claro tomo el conejo de peluche y ambos se escondieron en el closet.

Allen entro a la habitación….

- Eh eh Tymcampy ya me encuentro mucho mejor, ahora tomare un baño así como me lo recomendó Leenale, así me relajare un poco , por favor espera afuera.-

Tymcampy movió su cabeza en señal afirmativa y salió de la habitación tal y como se lo había pedido Allen.

Una vez afuera Allen se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro con llave.

Lavi estaba viendo desde el closet por que casualmente los closet que poseen en la orden poseen rendijas que hacían que Lavi pudiera ver la habitación con toda perfección y sin ser visto.

Allen comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa muy lentamente, una vez fuera dejaba a la vista un pecho perfectamente moldeado, realmente el sueño de cualquiera, dejo la camisa a un lado de la cama, ahora era el turno de los pantalones.

Lavi se encontraba muy nervioso dentro del closet, abrazando al conejo, quien era el único testigo de la situación.

Allen se desabrocho el pantalón pero se detuvo tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño.

- Quee - dijo Lavi algo molesto - no me puede dejar así-

Escucho el agua caer proveniente de la otro habitación salió del closet y se dirigió al baño donde se encontraba Allen.

Era hora de actuar… esto no podía seguir así

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**Fin del segundo Capi ^^ espero les haya gustado que pasara descúbrelo en el próximo capitulo Laven 4 ever **

**Los fanáticos del Laven gobernaremos el mundo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

**Hola de nuevo aquí está la conti agradeciendo una vez mas sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen, me dan ánimo para continuar ^^ muchas graciasssssssssssssss**

**Ahora unos avisos:**

**Este capi tiene escenas un poco más fuertes así que ya estas advertido, entra bajo tu propio riesgo guajajaja**

**D Gray man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino y todos sus personajes yo amo esta **serie.

"**Ahora es mi turno".**

Lavi estaba decidido, había soportado demasiado, era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien, pues en la vida de Bookman que siempre había llevado estaba totalmente prohibido relacionarse profundamente con alguien, mucho menos mezclar sentimientos.

Basta ya, los sentimientos que mantuvo reprimidos por tanto tiempo le exigían a gritos ser recompensados, era algo que lo quemaba por dentro… irónicamente la única persona que podría saciar esos sentimientos se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación tomando una ducha.

Tomo la manecilla de la habitación, entrando finalmente en ella.

Allen se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, de cara a la regadera, el ruido del agua cayendo fue el mejor aliado de Lavi, pues Allen no se percato de su presencia.

Lavi contemplo la imagen, sin duda era lo más hermoso que había visto. Qué envidia le tenía a las gotas de agua que recorrían ese hermoso cuerpo, pero ahora serian ellas la que lo envidiarían a él.

Se quito la camisa que llevaba puesta y entro a la ducha… tomo a Allen por detrás, abrazándolo como si tuviera miedo que se le escapara de las manos y previendo una reacción de asombro por parte del exorcista le susurro en el oído.

- No tengas miedo soy yo, vine a cumplir con nuestra promesa.

- La… Lavi que haces, promesa? De que rayos me estás hablando – a las vez que forcejeaba por separarse del Bookman.

- Por favor Allen solo quédate un minuto más así conmigo – dijo esto colocando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

- ¡ Lavi! ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo a la vez que daba la vuelta con fuerza, quedando cara a cara con Lavi, quien las gotas de agua le daban un aspecto más apetecible de lo normal.

Mientras tanto Lavi lo veía con una mirada curiosa y a la vez ansiosa pues Allen no dejaba nada a la imaginación ^^

Allen se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo frente a Lavi… como pudo quiso alcanzar la toalla que se encontraba a un lado, sin embargo sus intentos fueron en vano, pues Lavi lo tomo de las muñecas con fuerza y lo guio hacia una esquina, dejándolo sin escapatoria.

- ¿Qué pensabas hacer? – le dijo acercándose a un más al muchacho – cubrirte? Para que si así estas muy bien, la verdad nunca te había visto tan bien XD

El sonrojo de Allen era más que evidente, el comentario y la presencia de Lavi, tenerlo frente a él, de esa manera hacia que la cara la sintiera en llamas u/u

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Lavi?

- Ya te lo dije Allen Kun vine a cumplir con mi promesa o es acaso que ya no lo recuerdas , lo que vivimos anoche…

Allen levanto la vista con asombro, lo que vivimos anoche? Realmente no recordaba la mayoría de las cosas que vivió la noche anterior, ¿que estuvo haciendo? Y más importante aun como es que Lavi lo sabía, que fue lo que hizo para que Lavi se sintiera con el derecho de entrar de esa manera a su recamara, a su ducha…

- Hahaha no pongas esa cara Allen, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros, bueno aun - hizo énfasis en la última palabra - ¡oh no! espera, si paso esto – Lavi beso a Allen tomándolo por sorpresa, los ojos de Allen se abrieron a más no poder, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Por su parte Lavi intento profundizar el beso, saborear la dulce boca de Allen, sin embargo… este no le correspondió, ¿qué significaba eso?... acaso Allen no lo quería… nunca lo quiso, era más de lo que podía soportar, muy a su pesar separo sus labios de los de Allen.

No tuvo el valor de ver a Allen a los ojos, seria aceptar su derrota y no soportaría un reproche más de parte del exorcista. Silenciosas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de este quienes pasaron desapercibidas por las gotas de agua que los cubría.

Si el beso no pudo hacer reaccionar a Allen de lo sucedido la noche anterior nada lo haría… no tenía nada más que hacer en esa habitación.

Fue en ese momento cuando unos brazos le rodearon el pecho, podía sentir la suave piel de su captor en la espalda, tibia, húmeda… simplemente fascinante.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?, creía que cumplirías tu promesa, pensé que estarías conmigo hasta que estuviera satisfecho-

Lavi no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, Allen lo estaba deteniendo, le pedía que se quedara con él y no solo eso le estaba dando permiso absoluto sobre él.

- Solo te pido que seas amable conmigo es mi primera vez – sonriéndole como solo Allen podía hacerlo.

Allen era tan Kawaiii

- Strikeeeeee XD

Sin esperar un minuto más capturo los labios de Allen en un intenso y ardiente beso, en el cual ambos exorcistas disfrutaron por igual, sus lenguas ansiosas por saborear cada rincón de la boca del otro, jugando como si el tiempo se le fuera a acabar, bueno quizás el tiempo no era el problema pero su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, no soportarían por más tiempo.

Sus cuerpos pedían más, quería ser saciados, en esos momentos no había tiempo para pensar solo para actuar, dar rienda suelta a lo que siempre habían sentido el uno por el otro, la Orden, el Panda , los Noe , el mismo conde del milenio nada importaba, solo existían ellos dos, y las caricias que se entregaban.

En el momento que separaron sus bocas, intentaron recuperar la respiración, el agua de la ducha había dejado de caer, Lavi se acerco a Allen y empezó a besar su cuello, succionando cada gota de agua que encontraba en su camino, acción que le sacaba más de un suspiro a Allen, quien jugaba con la cabellera del pelirrojo.

Lavi lo tomo por la cintura haciendo que sus bocas se juntaran nuevamente, poco a poco y sin terminar el contacto, Lavi lo guiaba a la cama, donde lentamente lo fue recostando, el juego entre ambos solo acababa de empezar.

Lavi besaba cada parte de piel expuesta, la besaba, lamia a su antojo, al llegar a los pezones del chico se deleito como nunca, quería hacer disfrutar a Allen, hacerlo gemir como nunca imagino.

Tomo uno de los pezones con su boca, succionándolo hasta hacer cortar aun más la respiración de Allen quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba cada caricia, cada nueva sensación proporcionada por el exorcista.

- Aaahhhhhhh- grito en el momento en que Lavi mordía y lamia sus pezones, nunca imagino que Lavi fuera tan bueno.

Lavi sonreía al ver las reacciones de Allen frente a sus caricias, la excitación de este cada vez era más notoria. Allen al darse cuenta quiso cubrir su miembro con las manos, realmente estaba avergonzado de su reacción.

Lavi lo miro divertido verlo tan apenado solo hacía que las ansias por llevarlo al clímax crecieran aun más.

- ¿Porque te cubres? - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos - no tienes porque apenarte además eso solo demuestra que necesita un poco de atención-

Esas palabras hicieran que el sonrojo de Allen creciera, y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver como Lavi descendía lentamente, primero beso su pecho, luego su abdomen, su vientre ahora se encontraba justo en frente de su miembro erecto… con una sonrisa que demostraba picardía y deseo al mismo tiempo.

-Lavi espera - fueran las últimas palabras que Allen pudo decir, sin embargo era demasiado tarde.

Lavi le estaba proporcionando toda la "atención" necesaria a su miembro, lo besaba, lo lamia, de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba…

Allen comenzó a sentir ciertos espasmos, dulces gemidos comenzaron a salir de su boca, música para los oídos de Lavi, los cuales lo incitaba a continuar…

Allen cubría su boca con las manos, el contacto de Lavi con su miembro era tan exquisito… se iba a correr era más que inevitable… Así fue la boca de Lavi se lleno de la semilla de Allen, realmente estaba orgulloso, había recibido el mejor regalo que su Koi podía otorgarle.

- Lo siento Lavi – dijo Allen – yo… yo u/u

- Sentirlo ¿porque ? dijo sonriéndole – además sabia que te gustaría ^^

Esas palabras hicieron reflexionar un momento a Allen, Lavi aun llevaba puesto el pantalón…

Aprovechando que Lavi se encontraba distraído, lo empujo con fuerza haciendo que los papeles se invirtieran ahora era Lavi quien se encontraba debajo de Allen y ahora era Allen quien decidía…

- A… Allen ¿qué estás haciendo?… - pregunto un perplejo Lavi.

- Tú qué crees - dijo con una voz muy seductora… la pena y la vergüenza que sintió en un principio habían desaparecido… realmente su personalidad se había vuelto siniestra así como cuando jugaba a las cartas.

- Ahora es mi turno….

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**Termine el tercer capítulo ^^ sin duda uno de los más difíciles que he escrito, espero les haya gustado, pues como dije al principio es mi primer fic, por ende mi primer intento de lemon. Ya estoy lista para los tomatazos (uso la chumpa anti tomatazos marca Acme) hahaha es broma espero sus comentarios y sugerencias hasta luego ^^**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola que tal? Discúlpenme la tardanza pero en la universidad me están explotando más de lo normal T_T por lo que no podía actualizar el fic. También quiero probar algo con Lavi quien siempre me ha dado la impresión de esto y pues lo puse en este fic esperando sea del agrado de ustedes jijiji XD**

**En fin quiero agradecer por sus reviews Wiiii muchas graciasssssssssss **

**Ahora los dejo con el fic XD.**

**D Gray man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino yo amo esta serie**

**Mi mejor registró.**

-Ahora era mi turno-.

Allen coloco su dedo en los labios de Lavi, dibujando el contorno de sus suaves y tersos labios, el mismo que utilizo para acariciar su pecho, hasta descender completamente, realmente lo deseaba, lo deseaba como nada en el mundo.

Allen comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Lavi por encima de la tela, haciendo que Lavi entre cortara la respiración, ahora seria el quien haría disfrutar y gritar de placer a su Koi, pero antes tenia que aclarar ciertos puntos…

-Lavi eres el sucesor del bookman no… alguien a quien siempre se le ha negado tener un corazón, centrando únicamente su atención en los registros de la historia, pero sabes ahora es diferente por que me tienes a mi ^^-

Dijo esto con una perversa sonrisa que por Dios a el siempre le queda bien XD, acto seguido lo beso y le susurro en el oído…

-Lavi quiero que registres cada sensación, contacto, gemido ,escalofrió …- dijo esto con una voz sensual.

– porque sabes ^^ te hare sentir como nunca, te daré todo el amor y atención que te negaron por tanto tiempo, pero no quiero que solo lo registres en tu mente no, quiero que lo registres en cada tramo de tu piel…-

Decía esto a la vez que besaba su cuello, se pecho… cuyas acciones hacían exitar aun más al exorcista.

- Pero principalmente quiero que lo registres aquí - señalando el lado izquierdo de su pecho, hablaba de su corazón.

-Quiero que te quede bien claro que solo me perteneces a mi, soy tu único dueño-

Y con ello acariciaba con más fuerza y velocidad el miembro de este, haciendo que Lavi cerrara sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas demostraba que estaba, muy exitado Allen lo estaba torturando.

- Lo entiendes Lavi- decía haciendo aun más presión en su miembro -quiero escucharlos, quiero saber si lo deseas tanto como yo ¡Lavi! !-

-A… Allen por favor, onegai … ¡ Te amo! ! siempre te he amado, siempre te he deseado, te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma ¡Allen! ! –

Lo dijo con tal seguridad que Allen se sonrojo, sus ojos se empañaron pero no era momento de ser sentimentales, había prometido darle placer a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo y hacia seria.

Lenta y torpemente fue desabotonando el pantalón, una vez fuera el primer impedimento seguía con los bóxers de Lavi , los cuales lo enternecieron aun mas pues se trataba nada más y nada menos que bóxers con dibujo de conejos XD

- Sabes me encantan tus bóxers, pero estoy totalmente seguro que me gustara mas lo que hay debajo de ellos.

-Allen… yo… yo u/u

-Sshh no digas nada Lavi, solo disfrútalo - sin previo aviso y como por arte de magia los bóxers habían dejado de ser un problema, un estorbo…

Allen tomo el miembro de Lavi el cual se encontraba perfectamente erecto, cosa que agrado al chico, sus besos y caricias habían dado el efecto que tanto había deseado sobre el exorcista.

A pesar de ello no pudo evitar sonrojarse era la primera vez que veía un hombre completamente desnudo y a su merced, se sonrojaba aun mas sabiendo lo que haría con ese miembro erecto.

Instintivamente Allen llevo su dedo a la boca tenia tanta curiosidad, quería saber que se sentiría ser penetrado hasta lo mas profundo, quería saber cuanto placer podría serle otorgado.

Lavi lo veía divertido y no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad.

- Te gusta Allen kun ^^ , es todo para ti solito… no no te sonrojos porque sabes de ahora en adelante lo veras muy seguido por qué no pienso dejarte ir , no me importa donde tenga que ir , que tenga que dejar , mi cuerpo no sobreviviría sin ti, soy adicto a tu piel.

Sin esperar un minuto más y en un solo movimiento Allen metió todo el miembro de Lavi en su boca, acto que saco un fuerte gemido por parte de este, el rose de su miembro con la dulce boca de Allen era alucinante, exquisito, deseaba mas, deseaba que ese contacto nunca fuera a terminar.

Por su parte Allen disfrutaba el cálido y dulce sabor del miembro de Lavi, cada tramo de piel era saboreado por su boca, la cual en ocasiones era ayudada por los roces de sus manos.

La parte favorita de Allen y la que mas disfrutaba era la punta del pene de Lavi , le encantaba dibujar círculos con su lengua sobre ella… el escuchar los gritos de placer de su amante y la fuerza con la que lo empujaba su cabeza hacia su miembro en busca de mas, de mas placer le daban a entender que estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo.

Pero Allen no estaba del todo satisfecho quería hacer correr al exorcista a como diera lugar, quería que esa noche, su noche fuera recordada por ambos por el resto de sus vidas, solo faltaba un poco más, los constantes gemidos de Lavi, lo incitaba a seguir, seguir con el contacto, seguir besándolo, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo hasta que finalmente el manjar blanco de su amante se le había sido otorgado.

Tomo un poco de este y con su dedo lo unto en sus labios para luego besar a Lavi apasionadamente y sin reservas, dándole a probar al exorcista el fruto de su amor… de sí mismo.

Ambos habían disfrutado la noche, sin embargo algo hacía falta, el culmine que los haría marcar para siempre.

Lavi recostó a Allen en la cama, lo contemplo, sencillamente lo amaba, como nunca creyó que se pudiera amar a alguien.

El paso siguiente era el más esperado, sin embargo Lavi decidió hacer una confesión.

- El panda dijo que no lo revelara nunca a menos que estuviera frente a mi mejor registro, el que culminara mi carrera como bookman, sin embargo he decidido hacerlo aquí, contigo, en este momento el más importante de mi vida, no solo como humano, sino como amante.-

Allen lo veía muy atento realmente no entendía que era a lo que Lavi se refería, sin embargo estaba a punto de descubrirlo

Lavi tomo el parche de su ojo derecho y lo retiro dejado a la vista, sus dos ojos verde esmeralda quienes poseían un brillo deslumbrante.

Allen lo veía atónito, todo este tiempo Lavi pudo utilizar ambos ojos, estaba guardando este secreto por años, esperando ser testigo de un acontecimiento que cambiara su vida para siempre y lo estaba haciendo justo ahora en ese momento frente a él, hiendo en contra de todos los mandatos del bookman.

- Lavi no se qué decir yo… - Allen se sonrojo Lavi se veía exquisito, soñado mas tentador que nunca.

-Sshh Allen tu eres mi mejor logro, mi mejor registro, no me puedo perder ningún detalle, porque dentro de poco tú serás mío para siempre XD.

Acto seguido tomo las piernas de Allen y las abrió dejando a la vista su entrada. Allen consciente de lo que seguía tomo las manos de Lavi y lamio sus dedos de forma seductora y a la vez ansioso una vez considerado listo Lavi introdujo un dedo en la entrada de Allen quien dio un pequeño grito de dolor, sabía que dolía al principio pero también sabía que esos gritos se convertirían en gritos de placer, sin dudarlo un momento coloco su segundo dedo en el interior del chico, haciendo pequeño s círculos en este, quería dilatarlo para hacer más fáciles las cosas y sobre todo para no lastimar a su moyashi.

Una vez considerado prudente se coloco entre las piernas de Allen, quien lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza. Lavi penetro lenta y dulcemente su pene en la entrada de Allen, era estrecho sin embrago siguió adelante pequeñas lagrimas de dolor salieron de los ojos de Allen las cuales fueran secadas con la lengua de Lavi.

-Tranquilo solo falta un poco más, veras que pronto lo disfrutaremos.-

Paso seguido beso a Allen, sus manos se entrelazaron.

Una vez adentro las envestidas comenzaron, la excitación entre ambos era demasiada.

- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Aaaaah! ! ! ! ! …. Lavi , Lavi asi, asi …. Te amo ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Aaaaah! ! ! ! !

-Allen te amo Aaaah , Aahhhh !

Allen marcaba la espalda de Lavi con sus uñas realmente estaba disfrutando del contacto, el placer proporcionado por su amante.

Los gemidos que salían la boca de Allen era lo más bello que Lavi había escuchado en su vida, su moyashi lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él, su piel era exquisita, su virginidad robada por el era embriagante, ser el primero, el único en marcar esa piel, ese cuerpo perfecto, esa inocencia, le confirmaba que nunca fue un error entregarse como lo estaba haciendo, daría la vida por la persona que mas amaba en este mundo.

- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! ! ! ! !

Un grito más fuerte que los demás salió de la boca de Allen quien cubrió su boca con las manos la excitación era muy grande, no soportaría por mucho tiempo

- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Aaaaah! ! ! ! ! Lavi un poco mas onegaiiii, ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Aaaaah! ! ! ! ! ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ Aaaaah! ! ! ! !

Las envestidas se hicieron más intensas estaban cerca solo faltaba un poco mas. Como pudo Allen se acerco a Lavi y beso su ojo derecho, Lavi lo contemplaba se veía tan hermoso su sonrisa gentil, sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus respiración agitada, pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos fue cuando lo beso, lo beso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sin embargo sus bocas se vieron separadas por un grito al uníoslo.

¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡aaaaahhhhhhh! ! ! ! !

Lavi se había corrido en el interior de Allen y este a su vez en el vientre de ambos, Cansado Lavi se lanzo a los brazos de Allen quien lo recibió con mucho amor, lo recostó en su pecho y acariciaba sus rojos cabellos.

- Estuviste increíble, no esperaba menos de ti ^^-

-Allen quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida, quiero estar en tus brazos … para siempre …

Lavi cayo completamente dormido, estaba agotado había sido un día de muchas emociones… Allen decidió acompañarlo entre sueños pues estos ya tenían dueño.

********* Mientras tanto en una parte del Mundo*******************

Cierta niña jugaba con un paraguas rosa, dándole vueltas sin ningún miramiento donde se escuchaba decir…

- Lero, lero Road tama no cree que ya es hora de dormir-

-Cállate lero no vez que estoy pensando en Allen-

-Pero que está diciendo lero, si el conde la escucha decir eso …

- No me importa, lo que diga el conde después de todo Allen será mío.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Termine que tal que les pareció el capitulo? El lemon? Lavi? Allen? Quiero saberrrrrr ,es el primer lemon que escribo y sus criticas son muy bien recibidas y espero no haber decepcionado tanto haha u_u .

Cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Los laven gobernaremos el mundo ^^


End file.
